Erina's Rage
by Athena2
Summary: Gabrielle meets "someone from her family" After the twilight and being frozen in ice, Gab goes against a Roman Army alone, in search of Amarice and Joxer, and more!!! (PLEASE REVIEW) :)


Erina's Rage  
By Athena  
  
~~All characters, except mine, belong to RenPics. Get my permission before  
copying it!~~ :)  
SUBTEXT: What's that? Is that even a real word? :)  
LANGUEGE: English (no French) LOL :)  
SUMMERY: Gab meets "someone" after being frozen w/ Xena in ice...   
Gab vs. Roman Army, and more!  
  
~ENJOY!!!~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
***  
Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve had been very busy after the Twilight. At first they had been running from  
the gods, but, now they were running from the people that worshiped them. All three of them had  
been through alot in the past few days, and, now Gabrielle was venturing off to find Amarice and  
Joxer while Xena and Eve stayed with the amazons.  
-Excuse me (Gabrielle spoke to the keeper of an inn) do you have any spare rooms for the night?  
-I'm sorry (the old man replied) but no one in this town has anything to give any more.  
A group of Roman soldiers raided the town last night. They took everything. Our food, our  
hopes, our families, all of it, gone. I'm so sorry, young lady.  
-That's O....(he closed the door)....K  
-This must be the town (Gabrielle spoke out loud to herself) that Amarice and Joxer were  
in...  
***  
  
The next morning, Gabrielle prepared to search the village for any sign or her friends.  
She packed her horse, jumped on, and rode back into the village. As she rode through a  
forest in the village, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "It couldn't be..."  
she thought to herself as she galloped past it, but, curiosity got the best of her and,  
she decided to turn around. She hopped off her faithful horse and approached the  
oblect. As she got closer, she realized what it was.   
-Amarice? (She yelled out to it) Amarice....Amarice???!!!!  
She rushed beside the torn and bloody figure, or, what was left of it.  
-Gabrielle....(Amarice managed to get out, in a whisper)...Joxer...  
Amarice pointed over to a nearby tree, where Joxer lay. Gabrielle ran to his  
side to check on him. He had a steady pulse.   
Then she helped Amarice under the tree, beside  
Joxer.  
-He's still alive (Amarice wispered to Gabrielle)...  
-Are you OK? What happened?  
-Yes....the Romans...we were ambushed from behind...Joxer...he...he  
saved my life...and, Erina...where's Erina???  
-Who's Erina?   
-She saved both of our lives. I think she was an amazon...we I have to find  
her...I'll go find her....I'll go find her...  
Gabrielle, looking at Amarice's wounds, replied,  
-I'm sure she'll be fine. We'll find her...calm down...shhh..  
-But..but...owww (Amarice finally noticed her wounds) OK...(wince)..OK  
It hurts, Gabrielle, help me... Gabrielle! Aughhhhh !!!(she screamed with  
pain). It hurts so bad!!!! Gabrielle!  
-Where, Amarice? Where does it hurt?   
-Right here (she pointed to her side) and here (she pointed to  
her theigh) Everywhere!!! By the gods..it hurts!!!  
They were sword wounds. Gabrielle could tell because she, herself  
had been wounded by one many times. She looked down at Amarice and,  
after calming her down, turned around to Joxer. He still had a good heartbeat  
and a steady pulse, but, she could tell, he was still losing blood, quickly.  
She also noticed it was coming out of his chest. Very fortunatly, it had missed  
his heart. She carefully cleansed his wound, and wrapped it in old bandages  
that she found in her horse's bag. It's time to send for Xena, she thought, and  
there was only one way to do it  
  
***  
  
Back in amazon teritory, a fellow amazon sister, Si-Yanne, was teaching Eve   
how to fight with a staff.  
-OK (the young amazon spoke), now use your wrist to twist it around.  
-Like this?  
-Yes! Perfect! Now grip your right hand to the bottom, left near the top,  
and shove it into your "enemies" side.  
-Neat!  
-You're a fast learner, Eve. That's all for today, I'll see you tomorrow!  
-OK..bye Si-Yanne!  
Eve began to walk back to her Yakut's hut, where her and Xena had  
been living for he past 4 days. She passed by, only to discover that Xena and Yakut weren't  
there. Probably out hunting, she assumed.  
Eve decided to stay out and  
to practice her staff moves. She made her way to the edge of the beginning of the  
Amazon hunting grounds, and found a nice tree that she could practice hitting with  
her staff. She used the skills, Si-Yanne taught her, on the tree. Hey, I'm pretty good, she thought,  
I dare anyone to hurt me, now. All of the sudden, she heard the rumbling of horse  
hoofs coming from the distance. I was just kidding..., she said to herself. Eve positioned  
herself on top of a tree, in it's branches, eagerly waiting for the unsuspecting victim.  
She saw the horse galloping down the path, but, there was something wrong.  
There was no rider. By the Gods! She thought, It's Gabrielle's horse. She quickly  
climbed down the tree to stop her "aunt's" horse. She grabbed the horse and  
began to pet it.  
-Shh...It's OK...calm down...good girl...good girl.....   
-A note! (she spied it, and opened it, as she began to read the terrifing words written on a torn and bloody scroll).  
  
Xena,  
This is the only way in which I could get you. I found them, both of them, and they  
are badly wounded. The Romans, they attacked this village, Mende. The Romans are  
still here and they know we are here, in the forest. I've built a small protection barrier,  
but, I know it won't last much longer. I hope that this gets to you.  
  
Gabrielle  
  
  
Eve ran to the cabin where, Yakut and Xena, finished hunting, were cooking their   
food for dinner.   
-Hey Eve (Xena spoke to her)! Are you hungry? We just cooked.....Eve? What is it?  
-Gabrielle....  
Xena raced over to Eve's side.  
-Gabrielle...(Eve continued)....she...she's been attacked....the Romans....they...  
Eve handed to rough scroll to Xena.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT...  
  
-Yakut (Xena said to her Amazon friend), Amarice, Gabrielle, and Joxer....they need me.  
I'm going at first light. I want you to take care of Eve...  
-Xena....  
-No, Yakut, I want you to take care of Eve while I'm gone....If anything happens to  
Gabrielle and I....I want you to take care of her.  
-Xena...  
-Please, Yakut....  
-OK....I wish you luck on your journey tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
-Amarice?  
-Huh?  
-I'll be back...keep an eye out. If you see anything, just yell for me.  
-OK  
  
It had been two days since she sent the note, with her horse, to Xena and Gabrielle hoped that  
Xena had gotten the message. Then, she remembered her best friends promise, "If you're not back  
in a week and a day, I'm coming to get you." Xena had always kept her promises, some for the  
better, and some for the worse part. She walked up to the temporary "look-out" she had desined  
to watch for the Roman soldiers.. Part of their troops were heading up the mountain, towards  
the top, where they were. "Xena.....where are you?" She asked outloud to herself.  
  
***  
  
-We should be there by nightfall (Xena spoke to Argo) Come on, don't give me that look, Argo.  
You either (She spoke to Gabrielle's horse).  
  
***  
  
Gabrielle began walking back to camp, a chilly breeze blowing in her face,  
where Amarice was. Joxer had died the night before.  
He hadn't enough blood to last him. They would bring his body back with Xena to be buried.  
Jumping out of her thoughts for a moment, she heard something moving near a tree, in the leaves. She   
reached down and grabbed her sais. Daring not to speak, she quietly inched toward the spot.  
It was a body, the body of a girl, maybe 18 years old. At first, she feared the girl to be dead.  
Then, she saw her shakingl  
-Hello? (She called out to the girl). Are you OK?  
Fear launched in the girl's eyes as she jump up, sword in hand.  
-It's OK...(Gabrielle inquired)...I won't hurt you...  
-What makes you think I'm afraid? And of YOU?! (She replied, hastily)  
-I don't mean any harm, but I thought you needed help.....  
-I don't need help from anyone!  
The young girl badly needed help, though. Gabrielle noticed she had a sprained ankle,  
from the way she limped on it, blood stained on her shirt (probably from a stab wound to her  
chest, Gabrielle asumed), and scratches and bruises covering her body.  
-You're hurt. You need help. Please (Gabrielle begged) let me take you  
back to our camp and heal you.  
-I don't KNOW you! I can't, and I won't! I'm fine....  
-I'm Gabrielle. What is your name?  
-Head Amazon Huntress.......My name's Erina.  
Gabrielle had noticed a certain sadness in her eyes, as she spoke. The bard so wanted to help this  
poor amazon. Then, unexpectantly, Erina began to walk away. Gabrielle put her hand on Erina's shoulder.  
-Wait! Please, let me help....  
-No! (She said, as anger flooded into her eyes like a wild fire, waiting to spread) I deserve  
no help!   
  
***  
  
-Amarice?  
-Yeah? Over here, Gabrielle. I was just trying to walk around, you know, stretch my  
muscles...  
-Oh...that's a good idea. How are you feeling?  
-Fine...I think I could help fight the Romans when they attack....what's wrong?  
-I...um....found Erina.  
-Is she OK? Where is she?  
-She's been badly wounded, but, she won't accept help. There's this saddness in her eyes,  
like she...she...I can't explain it. I learned she is Head Huntress for the Amazons.  
-Gabrielle? There's something I haven't told you, about Erina.   
-What, Amarice?  
-Well, it all started after you and Xena were "dead", you know, frozen in the ice.  
I was following Joxer. I saw everything that happened. The cart going over the cliff,  
Xena claiming her own life, Ares, carrying you two off. Well, I follwed him, too. I found  
from the villagers, he took both of you to a frozen cave place. On my way, though,  
I met your sister, Lila. She had just given birth to a baby girl. She called her Erina.  
Gabrielle, Erina is your neice.   
  
***  
  
Xena rode into Mende on Argo, with Gabrielle's horse following, whom she decided  
to call Maire. Xena had noticed that it appeared that this village was empty. Not a soul  
was to be found. Xena got off Argo and sent her and Marie to a nearby lake for a drink.  
"A forest..." Xena thought to herself, "Where could a forest be?" She looked around  
and, finally saw it. In the distance, laid a fairly large mountain with a forest on top, and, Xena noticed,  
Roman soldiers outlining the southern side of the mountain, guarding anyone from getting in,  
or out.  
  
***  
  
-My neice? Erina's my neice?  
-Yes.   
-Daughter of my sister, Lila?  
-Yes. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner.  
-What is she doing here?  
-She's an amazon.  
-What about Lila?  
-Um...Gabrielle...Lila's dead. She died after giving birth to Erina. After that,  
Erina was stolen by the amazons, and, I guess you know the rest.  
-What about the father?  
-Joxer...  
-By the gods....  
-Kind of strange, huh?  
-Amarice, I've got to find her.  
-I know. Go to her.  
  
***  
  
Gabrielle ran, as fast as her legs would carry her, to the place where she had last seen Erina.  
She spied Erina in the distance. Erina had made a campfire and was attempting to heal her wounds.  
-Erina...(Gabrielle spoke softly to her)..Erina, I know. I know everything, now. It'll be OK, just, follow   
me. I'll help you....  
Without even moving, Erina spoke.  
-What do you want from me? I have done nothing!  
All of the sudden, the skilled amazon grabbed for her sword and jumped up. She lounged at Gabrielle.  
Even wounded, she was a tough match.   
-I didn't come here to fight.   
-Too bad!  
Erina swung her sword at Gabrielle, who, just in time, grabbed her sais to block the hit. Even though Erina  
was an amazon, she did not have the self control to win, as Gabrielle did.   
-I told you to leave me alone! Why?!  
To stop Erina from going any further, or hurting herself, Gabrielle tripped her. She fell to the ground  
with a thud. No movement. Gabrielle bent down to check for a pulse. Yes, there was still a pulse. It  
was weak, though.   
-By the Gods, what have I done?  
  
***  
  
1/2 HOUR LATER...  
  
Gabrielle brought Erina back to camp with Amarice, to help heal her wounds.  
The Roman army was still advancing, slowly but surely. Gabrielle decided they would  
move on to another part of the woods in the mountian, and, hopefully, mislead the army, plus  
buy them some time until Xena's arrival.   
That night, they moved to the north side of the mountain (the soldiers were coming  
from the south side) and waited...  
  
***  
  
-There HAS to be another way up that mountain!  
Xena thought to herself. There, on the north side,  
was an opening where the soldiers weren't guarding. She tied up Maire to  
Argo, and, set up to the north side of the mountain. Fifteen minutes later,  
she was halfway up the mountain, when she heard the Rome's soldiers attacking.  
It was a sound like none other. A sound that, Xena had once loved, but now feared  
even thinking about it. It was like so unbareable, that she wanted to run back.  
But, no, Gabrielle was up there. Her dearest friend. The one who gave her a reason to  
love again, to stop and smell the flowers sometime, after all she had done, the people  
she had killed, the lives she ruined. Gabrielle gave her a reason to LIVE! She ran,  
faster than the wind, for Gabrielle.  
  
***  
  
-Amarice, take Erina and Joxer's body to safety...  
-But...  
-Go! Hurry, more are coming!  
The first attacked was made, and, fortunatly, Gabrielle won. There were only about 10 in the first  
pack, but, she saw maybe 50 charging up the mountain to her. She fought with all her might, all her  
heart. The first soldier to attack her was a young man of about 21 years old. He swung his sword at her.  
She blocked the hit with her sais, kicked him in the stomache, and he rolled down the side of the mountain.  
Gabrielle did the same with most of the soldiers, but, some were very experienced and often got a hit  
out of her. The next one came charging up the mountain, and, he looked mad (at least madder than the others).  
He was a hard one! As usually, Gabrielle blocked most of the hits with her sais, but, once, he slid his blade  
across her shoulder. Gabrielle may have screamed in pain, but, it only made her madder. She kicked him,  
and he lost balance, falling down the mountain to his death.  
-Where is she?  
Gabrielle asked herself.  
  
***  
  
-XENA!!!!  
Yes, she heard the scream. It was Gabrielle's. Xena ran up the mountainside to find her best friend,  
although bruised, beaten, and bloody, alive. Thank the gods, she thought to herself. Xena and Gabrielle  
finished up the last of the soldiers, and, ran to find Amarice, Erina, and Joxer. Amarice stood guard at a small  
cave on top of the mountain. Behind her, laid two motionless bodies. One covered, one asleep.  
-Gabrielle...is Joxer....?   
Xena asked her friend.  
-Yes...he didn't make it....he just didn't have enough blood...  
-Who's that?  
-Erina....she's my neice. Lila's daughter.   
Gabrielle told her the whole story, from the beginning, asking the innkeeper for a room in his tavern,  
to the end, during Erina's rage. Xena went over to Erina, to inspect her wounds.   
-So, what's wrong with her, Xena?  
-Alot...a sprained, maybe broken, a stab wound.....scratches, bruises, bumps...I think what caused her  
to pass out when you tripped her was the stab wound. It looks like it may have hit the lung....  
  
***  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
They decided it would be best for them to return to the amazon village, where Yakut could help in healing  
Erina. They carried Erina in a carrying device behind Xena's horse, Amarice rode on Maire, with Joxer's body attached  
in another carrying device, while Gabrielle decided to walk.   
-Are you sure, Gabrielle?  
Xena asked her.  
-Yeah, I'll be fine.  
-Shouldn't we heal your wounds before we leave? We don't want them to get infected....  
Xena reached over to touch Gabrielle, but, she pulled away.  
-Yeah......let's go......  
  
FINALLY...THE AMAZON VILLAGE  
  
They arrived three days later, to find Eve and Yakut, waiting outside for them.  
-Mother! I' so glad you've returned! I was so worried...  
Eve ran up to hug her mother, while also biddding Amarice and Gabrielle a hello. Everyone had been caught up on  
their stories, and Erina was taken to Yakut's hut, by the other amazons, to be healed.  
  
***  
  
THAT NIGHT....  
-Gabrielle.....?  
Xena walked toward her friend, who was cleaning her wounds outside of Yakut's hut, near the fire.  
-Huh?...Oh...hi.....  
-How are your wounds?  
-Fine...Just a little sore...(long pause)......Xena?  
-Yeah?  
-Do you think Erina will ever exept me as family?   
-Yes....she will see in her heart that you love her...I think she'll know and come to exept you...in time...  
-It's just that, I looked into her eyes...there was so much sadness....and she won't talk to me...  
she was just so sad....I could feel it...  
-Gabrielle...I know how she feels...I was once like that, until you showed up...it will be hard, at first,  
to get to know her, but in time, she will realize that she needs you, and, will stop fighting. Until then,  
you have top fight FOR her...just give her a chance.... (Another LONG pause).....  
-Xena?  
-huh?  
-Thanks.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The next day, Erina awoke to find herself in a completely different, strange place. It seemed to be an amazon  
healer's hut, looking at all the herbs hanging on the wall, she made that decision right off.   
-SHE did this.....!?  
Erina looked around. No one seemed to be there. Then, oh, she spied Gabrielle, sitting in a chair, looking around.  
Her eyes passed over Erina. Erina quickly shut her eyes so as to not be seen awake. Now was not a good time to escape.  
No, not yet. She closed her eyes, and listened to the footsteps of Gabrielle, who, was now pacing the floor. She seemed  
to be getting closer. Then, the footsteps stopped and, she could feel Gabrielle's breath on her neck, as the bard spoke.  
-Erina, come one, you can do it. Wake up..... You may not know it, but, I am your aunt. Your mother was my sister. I  
just want to help you. Please....wake up....  
She opened her eyes.  
-So that's why you've been........  
-Erina! I'm so glad you're alright! How do you feel?   
Gabrielle again tried to embrace her, but, she pulled away.  
-Leave me! I wish to be alone!  
-What do you mean? We have so much to catch up on....  
-No! Don't you understand?! I want no part in this. I am not your niece! No!  
-You ARE wounded.....get some rest, and, then I'll be back and we can talk, OK?  
Gabrielle tried to pat her head, but, still again, she pulled her head away.  
-Fine....  
Erina knew she would escape that night while Gabrielle thought she was "resting". It would be a perfect plan!  
  
***  
  
By the gods, Erina thought to herself, my ankle hurts like Tartarus on a Monday morning! Erina had planned to escape  
while Gabrielle went to get some water. She crawled out of the small cot, and grabbed a fighting staff to use as a   
support. She looked around. Good, she thought, no one was there. The amazon village seemed almost deserted, really.  
Erina guessed that they were probably out hunting or something. She walked, reasonably well, considering what she had  
been through. She spied a horse (although she did not know it at the time, it was Xena's). Jumping on the horse, she felt  
a slight pain in her side. She ignored it and began to gallop off on the horse. Erina was now in a forest, one right outside the  
amazon village. Then, suddenly, she turned her head around to find an ugly Roman soldier, looking right at her.  
-Well, look what we have here, boys.... (he said talking to his soldiers)....a little, lost amazon...what's you're name, sweetie?  
He said to Erina, bearing his rotton teeth to her.  
-For your information (she replied bravely), I am not lost. But, lucky in my case, I AM an amazon!  
-What are you doing out here, all alone then? I thought you people traveled in packs!  
-Funny....(she said, obviously not humored)  
-How about you and me go....  
-No thank you! (She replied hastily)  
-Fine....I'll make you re-think that decision...  
His men begin to attack, while he sits, enjoying watching the scuffle.  
  
***  
  
-Xena? Did you hear something?  
-No....  
-It sounded like...swords....  
-In an Amazon village?  
  
***  
  
Erina sat on the top of her horse, fighting off the barbarians that were attacking her by hitting them with the fighting  
staff she had picked up. Then, out of nowhere, a sword came crashing upon her scull, knocking her to the ground. She was dizzy,  
but tried to get up anyway. The men were still coming at her, full force. She swung her sword and, luckily, knocked out a   
few. The leader, who had been talking to her, unfortunatly, began to attack her while the men kept a watch out. The leader,  
whose name was Kradmos, continued to beat her, until her heard a yell in the distance.  
-Al-al-al-al-al-al-al!!!  
-It's Xena! (The other men cried out)  
-OK..(Kradmos replied)...retreat, men!  
-Amazon (Kradmos said, directing to Erina)...yeah! sure! (evil laugh) How does this feel...Amazon?  
Kradmos stuck his dagger into her side and ran off with his men. Her mouth opened in awe as the pain seeped into  
her side, crawling into her body, blowing around like a desert storm. She touched where she had been stabbed and brought  
her hand up to find blood covering her entire hand, dripping down her palm, and, it finally hit her. She had been stabbed.  
She, Erina, the Amazon, had been stabbed. Gabrielle ran up to her side and kneeled beside her.  
-Erina?! It's OK...shhhh....  
Erina was crying at the unbarable pain. She had never felt anything this worse before. Sure, she had been wounded,  
but nothing like this. Gabrielle held her in her arms, holding her head in her hand, talking to her, trying to calm her down.  
Erina saw Xena rush over to where Gabrielle and her were, and then......all was black. No light.....no sound......no nothing.  
  
-Erina! (Gabrielle cried out to her neice, but, there was no reply) Erina, come on, wake up.   
You can do it!  
-Gabrielle, we have to get her out of here! It looks like the men are coming back. I'll go hold  
them off.   
Erina went in and out of consiousness, each time seeing Gabrielle's worried face  
as she tried to stop the blood from streaming out of her side. During this time, she   
realized how much Gabrielle had loved her, even after all she had done...wait?! Did she  
even KNOW what she had done? What about what she had done to her mother?  
Would she ever forgive her for what she had done? Surely not...All these thoughts, and  
more, slid through her mind. Then, she felt as if she was being carried. She opened her   
eyes and saw Xena and Gabrielle, carrying her to a cave.  
-Gabrielle, don't look up now, but, we're being followed.  
-Where?  
-3 on your side, 3 on mine, and 5 behind us.  
She heard them say this, then, she awoke to find herself in a cave of some sort.  
Erina heard the fight going on, outside of the cave, and waited for Gabrielle to return.  
She looked down at her wound and, again, felt the blood, along with the dagger, still   
sticking out of her side. The pain was not as great as it had been a few minutes ago,  
but, with a dagger sticking in your side, who can say that it felt better? Then, for  
the first time, she noticed her head, it was burning, and she was actually sweating.  
She noticed the sounds of swords clashing had ceased, outside of the cave, and  
heard footsteps getting closer and closer. It was Gabrielle, followed by Xena, who   
had gotten a large cut across her arm during the battle.   
-Erina...(Gabrielle ran over to her)Erina, are you OK?  
-I've had better days...(she said, the pain showing in her voice)  
-Listen (inturupted Xena), we have to get this dagger out of your side.  
-No...  
-Don't worry, Erina, I'll be here right next to you...(spoke Gabrielle to her)  
-Please (Erina said shakily),I deserve to die! I brought you 2 into danger,  
I've caused your friend to get hurt, and I dis-owned my own blood. Gabrielle,  
I KILLED LIla! She died, giving ME life...  
-It wasn't your fault, and it never will be! Just fight this and  
things will get better. I promise.  
  
2 B Continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
